List of Gorgom Kaijin (Dantescifi)
This is the list of the Gorgom Kaijin from Kamen Rider Black, one of the most famous monster of the week in Tokusatu, all canon and fanon. They have a number of distinct categories; including animal, plant, animal hybrid, and mythical creature. They also come in toy form. Note: The list is in alphabetical order. *Aardvark Kaijin *Aardwolf Kaijin *Adder Kaijin *Agouti Kaijin *Ahuizotl Kaijin *Albatross Kaijin *Alligator Kaijin *Allocamelus Kaijin *Alpaca Kaijin *Anemone Kaijin *Anglerfish Kaijin *Anoa Kaijin *Anole Kaijin *Ant Kaijin *Anteater Kaijin *Antlion Kaijin *Apatosaurus Kaijin *Aplodontia Kaijin *Apple Kaijin *Apricot Kaijin *Arctic Tern Kaijin *Armadillo Kaijin *Armadillephant Kaijin *Asparagus Kaijin *Atlas Moth Kaijin *Aubergine Kaijin *Aurumvorax Kaijin *Avocado Kaijin *Avocet Kaijin *Axolotl Kaijin *Aye-aye Kaijin *Baboon Kaijin *Babirusa Kaijin *Badger Kaijin *Banana Kaijin *Barracuda Kaijin *Bat Kaijin *Batsnake Kaijin *Batwolf Kaijin *Bearilla Kaijin *Beaver Kaijin *Bighorn Kaijin *Billdad Kaijin *Bison Kaijin *Black Bear Kaijin *Blemmyes Kaijin *Blobfish Kaijin *Blue Whale Kaijin *Boar Kaijin *Bonefish Kaijin *Brontosaurus Kaijin *Buffalo Kaijin *Bull Kaijin *Butterfly Kaijin *Cacomistle Kaijin *Cactus Kaijin *Caddisfly Kaijin *Camarasaurus Kaijin *Camel Kaijin *Camelephant Kaijin *Camellion Kaijin *Camelraffe Kaijin *Canary Kaijin *Cantaloupe Kaijin *Capuchin Kaijin *Capybara Kaijin *Carp Kaijin *Cassowary Kaijin *Cat Kaijin *Catdeer Kaijin *Catfish Kaijin *Caterpillar Kaijin *Centaur Kaijin *Centipede Kaijin *Cerberus Kaijin *Chameleon Kaijin *Chamelephant Kaijin *Cheetah Kaijin *Chicken Kaijin *Chimpanzee Kaijin *Chinchilla Kaijin *Cicada Kaijin *Civet Kaijin *Clam Kaijin *Cobra Kaijin *Cockroach Kaijin *Coconut Kaijin *Coelacanth Kaijin *Condor Kaijin *Coral Kaijin *Cougar Kaijin *Cow Kaijin *Coyote Kaijin *Crab Kaijin *Crane Kaijin *Crocobear Kaijin *Crocodile Kaijin *Crocophant Kaijin *Crocopotamus Kaijin *Cuscus Kaijin *Cuttlefish Kaijin *Cyclops Kaijin *Dalmatian Kaijin *Deer Kaijin *Deerhorse Kaijin *Deerphant Kaijin *Devilfish Kaijin *Dipoldocus Kaijin *Dog Kaijin (Labrador Kaijin) *Dogfish Kaijin *Dolphin Kajin *Donkey Kaijin *Douroucouli Kaijin *Dragofalcon Kaijin *Dragon Kaijin *Dragonfly Kaijin *Dragonfruit Kaijin (Pitaya Kaijin) *Duck Kaijin *Dugong Kaijin *Duiker Kaijin *Dung Beetle Kaijin *Dungavenhooter Kaijin *Durian Kaijin *Eagle Kaijin *Earthworm Kaijin *Earwig Kaijin *Echidna Kaijin *Edmontosaurus Kaijin *Eel Kaijin *Elasmosaurus Kaijin *Elephant Kaijin *Electric Eel Kaijin *Elk Kaijin *Emu Kaijin *Ettin Kaijin *Falcon Kaijin *Feijoa Kaijin *Fennec Kaijin *Firefly Kaijin *Flamingo Kaijin *Flea Kaijin *Flounder Kaijin *Fly Kaijin *Flytrap Kaijin *Fossa Kaijin *Fox Kaijin *Frog Kaijin *Frogodile Kaijin *Galago Kaijin *Gallimimus Kaijin *Gaur Kaijin *Gavial Kaijin *Gazelle Kaijin *Gecko Kaijin *Gelada Kaijin *Gemsbok Kaijin *Gerenuk Kaijin *German Shepherd Kaijin *Gila Monster Kaijin *Giraffe Kaijin *Goat Kaijin *Goblin Shark Kaijin *Gorilla Kaijin *Gorillagator Kaijin *Grackle Kaijin *Grasshopper Kaijin *Grape Kaijin *Griffin Kaijin *Grizzly Bear Kaijin *Guanabana Kaijin *Guava Kaijin *Hadrosaurus Kaijin *Hammerhead Shark Kaijin *Hamster Kaijin *Handfish Kaijin *Hatchetfish Kaijin *Harpy Eagle Kaijin *Hawk Kaijin *Hawkstrich Kaijin *Hedgebat Kaijin *Hedgehog Kaijin *Herring Kaijin *Hidebehind Kaijin *Hippo Kaijin *Hoatzin Kaijin *Honeydew Kaijin *Hornbill Kaijin *Hornet Kaijin *Horse Kaijin *Horseshoe Crab Kaijin *Hugag Kaijin *Humpback Whale Kaijin *Hutia Kaijin *Hyena Kaijin *Ibex Kaijin *Ibis Kaijin *Iguana Kaijin *Impala Kaijin *Indri Kaijin *Jackal Kaijin *Jackdaw Kaijin *Jackfruit Kaijin *Jaguar Kaijin *Jaguardile Kaijin *Jellyfish Kaijin *Jerboa Kaijin *Kabuto Kaijin *Katydid Kaijin *Kamakiriebi Kaijin *Kangadeer Kaijin *Kangalion Kaijin *Kangaphant Kaijin *Kangarhino Kaijin *Kangaroo Kaijin *Kangorilla Kaijin *Kappa Kaijin *Kashalot Kaijin *Kentrosaurus Kaijin *Kestrel Kaijin *Kingfisher Kaijin *Kinkajou Kaijin *Kite Kaijin *Kiwi Kaijin *Kiwifruit Kaijin *Klipspringer Kaijin *Koala Kaijin *Koalaphant Kaijin *Komodo Kaijin *Kookaburra Kaijin *Kudu Kaijin *Kultarr Kaijin *Kuwagata Kaijin *Lammergeyer Kaijin *Lapwing Kaijin *Leopard Kaijin *Linsang Kaijin *Lion Kaijin *Lionbear Kaijin *Lionfish Kaijin *Llama Kaijin *Lycaon Kaijin *Lychee Kaijin *Lynx Kaijin *Lyrebird Kaijin *Macaw Kaijin *Mallard Kaijin *Mamba Kaijin *Mammoth Kaijin *Manatee Kaijin *Mandrill Kaijin *Mandrillephant Kaijin *Mango Kaijin *Mangosteen Kaijin *Manta Ray Kaijin *Manticore Kaijin *Mantis Kaijin *Margay Kaijin *Markhor Kaijin *Marlin Kaijin *Meerkat Kaijin *Merganser Kaijin *Mijinko Kaijin *Mink Kaijin *Millipede Kaijin *Mockingbird Kaijin *Mole Kaijin *Mole Cricket Kaijin *Mongoose Kaijin *Monitor Lizard Kaijin *Monkey Kaijin *Monkeyphant Kaijin *Moose Kaijin *Mosquito Kaijin *Moth Kaijin *Mouse Kaijin *Moray Eel Kaijin *Musasabi Kaijin *Mudskipper Kaijin *Mushroom Kaijin *Muskox Kaijin *Mustang Kaijin *Namako Kaijin *Naked Mole Rat Kaijin *Narwhal Kaijin *Nautilus Kaijin *Newt Kaijin *Nightingale Kaijin *Nightjar Kaijin *Nudibranch Kaijin *Numbat Kaijin *Nutria Kaijin *Nyala Kaijin *Ocelot Kaijin *Octophant Kaijin *Octopus Kaijin *Octosnail Kaijin *Okapi Kaijin *Olingo Kaijin *Opabinia Kaijin *Opossum Kaijin *Orange Kaijin *Orangutan Kaijin *Orca Kaijin *Oriole Kaijin *Oryx Kaijin *Osprey Kaijin *Ostrich Kaijin *Otter Kaijin *Oviraptor Kaijin *Owl Kaijin *Owlbear Kaijin *Owldeer Kaijin *Oyster Kaijin *Pachycephalosaurus Kaijin *Panda Kaijin *Pandaroo Kaijin *Pangolin Kaijin *Panther Kaijin *Papaya Kaijin *Parakeet Kaijin *Parasaurolophus Kaijin *Parrot Kaijin *Peach Kaijin *Peacock Kaijin *Pegasus Kaijin *Pelican Kaijin *Penguin Kaijin *Persimmon Kaijin *Peryton Kaijin *Pheasant Kaijin *Phoenix Kaijin *Pig Kaijin *Pigeon Kaijin *Pike Kaijin *Pillbug Kaijin *Pineapple Kaijin *Piranha Kaijin *Pitohui Kaijin *Plankton Kaijin *Plateosaurus Kaijin *Platypus Kaijin *Plover Kaijin *Polar Bear Kaijin *Porcudeer Kaijin *Porcudillo Kaijin *Porcupine Kaijin *Portugese Man O' War Kaijin *Potoo Kaijin *Potto Kaijin *Prairie Dog Kaijin *Prawn Kaijin *Proboscis Monkey Kaijin *Pronghorn Kaijin *Ptarmigan Kaijin *Pteranodon Kaijin *Pudu Kaijin *Pufferfish Kaijin *Puffin Kaijin *Pumpkin Kaijin *Python Kaijin *Quail Kaijin *Quagga Kaijin *Quetzal Kaijin *Quetzalcoatl Kaijin *Quince Kaijin *Quokka Kaijin *Quoll Kaijin *Rabbit Kaijin *Raccoon Kaijin *Ram Kaijin *Rambutan Kaijin *Rat Kaijin *Rattlesnake Kaijin *Raven Kaijin *Razorbill Kaijin *Red Panda Kaijin *Reef Triggerfish Kaijin *Reindeer Kaijin *Rhea Kaijin *Rhino Kaijin *Rhinodile Kaijin *Rhinophant Kaijin *Rhinopotamus Kaijin *Roadrunner Kaijin *Robin Kaijin *Rockfish Kaijin *Rose Kaijin *Rooster Kaijin *Rottweiler Kaijin *Rumptifusel Kaijin *Salamander Kaijin *Satyr Kaijin *Sawfish Kaijin *Sawshark Kaijin *Sciapod Kaijin *Scorpion Kaijin *Seagull Kaijin *Seahorse Kaijin *Sealion Kaijin *Sea Otter Kaijin (Rakko Kaijin) *Sea Snake Kaijin (Umihebi Kaijin) *Sea Swallow Kaijin *Sea Turtle Kaijin *Seal Kaijin *Serval Kaijin *Shagamaw Kaijin *Sheep Kaijin *Shoebill Kaijin *Shrew Kaijin *Shrimp Kaijin *Siamang Kaijin *Sifaka Kaijin *Silkworm Kaijin *Skink Kaijin *Skunk Kaijin *Sloth Kaijin *Slothorilla Kaijin *Slow Loris Kaijin *Slug Kaijin *Slug Moth Kaijin *Smilodon Kaijin *Snail Kaijin *Snoligoster Kaijin *Snowy Owl Kaijin *Sparrow Kaijin *Sperm Whale Kaijin *Spider Kaijin *Spiderbat Kaijin *Spidercat Kaijin *Spidergoat Kaijin *Sponge Kaijin *Spoonbill Kaijin *Springbok Kaijin *Springhare Kaijin *Squid Kaijin *Squirpine Kaijin *Squirrel Kaijin *Star-nosed Mole Kaijin *Starfish Kaijin *Starfruit Kaijin (Carambola Kaijin) *Stargazer Kaijin *Stickleback Kaijin *Stingray Kaijin *Stinkbug Kaijin *Stork Kaijin *Struthiomimus Kaijin *Sturgeon Kaijin *Styracosaurus Kaijin *Sugar Glider Kaijin *Sun Bear Kaijin *Swallow Kaijin *Swan Kaijin *Swordfish Kaijin *Tahr Kaijin *Takin Kaijin *Tamandua Kaijin *Tamarin Kaijin *Tamarind Kaijin *Tanuki Kaijin *Tapir Kaijin *Tarantula Kaijin *Taranturilla Kaijin *Tarsier Kaijin *Tasmanian Devil Kaijin *Tengu Kaijin *Terrashot Kaijin *Therizinosaurus Kaijin *Termite Kaijin *Thorny Devil Kaijin *Tiger Kaijin *Toad Kaijin *Tobiuo Kaijin *Tokay Gecko Kaijin *Tortoise Kaijin *Toucan Kaijin *Triceratops Kaijin *Tumbleweed Kaijin *Turkey Kaijin *Tyrannosaurus Kaijin *Uakari Kaijin *Uguisu Kaijin *Umbrella Bird Kaijin *Unicorn Kaijin *Urial Kaijin *Urchin Kaijin *Vaquita Kaijin *Velociraptor Kaijin *Vicuna Kaijin *Viper Kaijin *Viperfish Kaijin *Viscacha Kaijin *Vole Kaijin *Vontsira Kaijin *Vulture Kaijin *Walrus Kaijin *Walrusphant Kaijin *Wanigame Kaijin *Wallaby Kaijin *Wasp Kaijin *Water Buffalo Kaijin *Watermelon Kaijin *Weasel Kaijin *Weevil Kaijin *Whale Shark Kaijin *Whippoorwill Kaijin *White Shark Kaijin *White Tiger Kaijin *Wildebeest Kaijin *Wisent Kaijin *Wolf Kaijin *Wolfbear Kaijin *Wolfdeer Kaijin *Wolfoceros Kaijin *Wolpertinger Kaijin *Wolverpine Kaijin *Wolverine Kaijin *Woodchuck Kaijin *Woodpecker Kaijin *Wombat Kaijin *Wren Kaijin *X-Ray Fish Kaijin *Xenokeryx Kaijin *Xenops Kaijin *Xenosaurus Kaijin *Xerus Kaijin *Yadokugaeru Kaijin *Yak Kaijin *Yamayagi Kaijin *Yellowjacket Kaijin *Yellowhammer Kaijin *Yeti Kaijin *Yukihyō Kaijin *Zebra Kaijin *Zebraffe Kaijin *Zebrashark Kaijin *Zebu Kaijin *Zonkey Kaijin *Zorilla Kaijin *Zorse Kaijin *Zouazarashi Kaijin Category:List of Kamen Rider Black monsters